Houkago Stride
Houkago Stride (放課後ストライド) is the first uploaded song of the project. It also serves as the opening for the series. Eruna is the main focus of this song. Overview : Houkago Stride is the ninth song made by Last Note. as well as the first song of this series. The guitar are performed by Moyashi and Meriken and the bass is performed by Irojiro. The illustration, character design, as well as the PV itself are made by Akina while the logo of this series is made by cao. : Though it mainly focuses on Eruna, the protagonist, it can also be seen as the 'opening' of the series since the main characters are introduced there. Trivia *This song has the same date with Eruna's birth date. *In January 6th 2014, this song has reached a million views. Audio Lyrics & Translation |-| Kanji= 位置について　よーいドン！って はりきっちゃって　かっ飛ばして　ちょっと待ってって 悄然（しょうぜん）　空前　もう全然 なってないって　参っちゃうな Don't mind! 最初が大事　飛ばしすぎて 行き過ぎちゃって　すっ転んで　立って　舞ってって これじゃダメだ、ダメダメだ 神様助けてちょーだい　Oh yeah! バカみたいに　流されちゃって 気付かなくて　three、two、one で理解！ あれれ、まさか　騙された！？ なんか思ってたのと違うぞ こんなはずじゃなかったなんて あせったのは　ほんの一瞬だけ これはこれで楽しげな スクールライフが待ってそうじゃん？ 退屈とか単調なんて　ワードは程遠い きっと色褪せない　物語が始まっちゃう予感！ 放課後ストライド　なんてったって やりたいように　やっちゃったって Link Ring Link　やがて　Ring Link に繋ぐ 愉快にほら　ラッタッタッタ 熱に浮かされ　あっちゃっちゃっちゃー Green Green Green　シグナルの示すままに 今を走り続けるの だ だ だ だッ！ 特異特殊　異常異質 ここ二次元？　個々ある意味事件 愕然　呆然　もう全然 ついていけないっていうか実際 スタートダッシュ　見事に失敗 無様に一蹴　非常識が必修 これは　やべぇ、 あっかんべー！ けどひたすらに愉快で！ 常識通りの教科書なんてないのは見た通り けれど普通じゃ味わえない不思議に無敵な青春！ 放課後ストライド　hop step jumping 思ったように　飛んで飛んで 高い　暖かい　打開　いつか　解答を描く ステップ踏んで　ラッタッタッタ 熱くなっちゃって　あっちゃっちゃっちゃー Blue Blue Blue　この空の果てへ向けて オモチャの銃を撃ち抜くの　だ　だ　だ　だッ！ 1，2 の 3 で　『Let's Go!』 one two three で　『Let's Go!』 アン・ドゥ・トロワ　『Let's Go!』 イー・アル・サンで　『Let's Go!』 アインス・ツヴァイ・ドライ　『Let's Go!』 もう思いつかない　『Let's Go!』 そろそろ行ってよ　『Let's Go!』 テンション MAX!　いっけー ほら拳を　突き出して やりたいように　やっちゃったって Link Ring Link　やがて　Ring Link に繋ぐ 愉快にほら　ラッタッタッタ 熱に浮かされ　あっちゃっちゃっちゃー Green Green Green　シグナルの示すままに 今を走り続けるんだ オモチャの銃を撃ち抜くの　だ　だ　だ　だッ！　だ　だ　だ　だッ！ もう一回！　だ　だ　だ　だッ！　Yeah! |-| Rōmaji= Ichi ni tsuite yo-i Don! tte Harikicchatte kattobashite chotto mattette Shōzen kūzen mō zenzen Natte nai tte maicchau na Don't mind! Saisho ga daiji tobashi sugite Ikisugichatte sukkoronde tatte mattette Kore ja dame da, dame dame da Kamisama tasukete chōdai Oh yeah! Baka mitai ni nagasarechatte Kizukanakute three, two, one de rikai! Arere, masaka damasareta! ? Nanka omotteta no to chigau zo Konna hazu ja nakatta nante Asetta no wa honno isshun dake Kore wa kore de tanoshige na Sukūruraifu ga matte sōjan? Taikutsu toka tanchō nante wādo wa hodotōi Kitto iroasenai monogatari ga hajimacchau yokan! Hōkago sutoraido nantettatte Yaritai yō ni yacchattatte Link Ring Link yagate Ring Link ni tsunagu Yukai ni hora rattattatta Netsu ni ukasare acchacchaccha Green Green Green shigunaru no shimesu mama ni Ima o hashiri tsuzukeru no da da da daa! Tokui tokushu ijō ishitsu Koko nijigen? Koko aru imi jiken Gakuzen bōzen mō zenzen Tsuite ikenai tte iu ka jissai Sutātodasshu migoto ni shippai Buzama ni isshū hijōshiki ga hisshū Kore wa yabee, akkanbee! Kedo hitasura ni yukai de! Jōshiki dōri no kyōkasho nantenai no wa mita tōri Keredo futsū ja ajiwaenai fushigi ni muteki na seishun! Hōkago sutoraido hop step jumping Omotta yōni tonde tonde Takai attakai dakai itsuka kaitō o egaku Suteppu fun de rattattatta Atsuku nacchatte acchacchacchaa Blue Blue Blue kono sora no hate e mukete Omocha no jū o uchinuku no da da da daa! Ichi, ni no san de “Let's Go!” one two three de “Let's Go!” An・du・torowa “Let's Go!” Ii・aru・san de “Let's Go!” Ainsu・Tsuvai・Dorai “Let's Go!” Mō omoi tsukanai “Let's Go!” Sorosoro itte yo “Let's Go!” Tenshon MAX! Ikke Hora kobushi o tsukidashite Yaritai yōni yacchattatte Link Ring Link yagate Ring Link ni tsunagu Yukai ni hora rattattatta Netsu ni ukasare acchacchacchaa Green Green Green shigunaru no shimesu mama ni Ima o hashiri tsuzukerunda Omocha no jū o uchinuku no da da da daa! Da da da daa! Mō ikkai! Da da da daa! Yeah! |-| English= On a "Ready, set, go!" Running full of enthusiasm, ah, wait a moment! Being dejected or unheard of, I'm not like that At all, don't get worn out! Don't mind! Beginnings are important, but but I end up taking too big of a leap and fall down with a crash this is no good, I'm such a failure God, won't you lend me a hand? Oh yeah! like an idiot, without realizing, I was roped in three, two, one and it dawns on me! oh my, was I possibly tricked?! It's really different to what I imagined! "This can't be..." but I only panic for a moment; this is, in its own way, pretty fun. my school life is waiting, right? the world is far from boring or monotonous surely, it won't grow dull, I feel like my story is just beginning! an after-school stride, or something, just do whatever you want to! Link Ring Link is finally connected to Ring Link look, be pleasantly swept away in the enthusiasm Green Green Green just as the signal indicates, I'll continue to run through the present! uniquely special, strangely different, is this 2D? each incident has a meaning astonished, dumbfounded, the fact is, I almost can't keep up with this! my start dash was an absolute failure, I kick out ungracefully, absurdity is a required lesson. this is risky, I'm no good! but it's nothing but fun! there's no textbook for common sense, it's just as you see but, it's a strangely unrivaled youth you wouldn't usually experience an after-school stride hop step jumping jumping up high, just as I imagined A mild breakthrough, someday, I'll draw the answer I'll take a step forward, And maybe catch a cold, but Blue Blue Blue Facing towards the end of the sky I'll shoot out with a toy gun On, 1, 2, 3 "Let's Go!" On, 1, 2, 3 "Let's Go!" On, un, deux, trois "Let's Go!" On, Ii, ar, san "Let's Go!" On, eins, zwei, drei "Let's Go!" I can't think of anything else "Let's Go!" Just go already, "Let's Go!" Motivation to the MAX! go~! Look, just push out your hand And do whatever you want to do Link Ring Link is finally connected to Ring Link Look, be pleasant Swept away in the enthusiasm Green Green Green just as the signal indicates, I'm continuing to run through the present! I'll shoot out with a toy gun! One more time! Yeah! Screenshots H s-logo.PNG H s1.PNG H s2.PNG H s3.PNG H s4.PNG H s5.PNG H s6.PNG H s7.PNG H s8.PNG H s9.PNG H s10.PNG H s11.PNG H s12.PNG H s13.PNG H s14.PNG H s15.PNG H s16.PNG H s17.PNG H s18.PNG H s19.PNG H s20.PNG H s21.PNG H s22.PNG H s23.PNG H s24.PNG H s25.PNG H s26.PNG H s27.PNG H s28.PNG H s29.PNG Houkago stride.png|Promotional image by Akina See Also *Eruna Ichinomiya *Mikagura Academy *ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- References *@wiki - Kanji lyrics *Vocaloid Lyrics - Romaji lyrics *Amesubs - English translation Category:Songs